The Switch
by Nyago
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric suddenly had a small accident and would have them stand each other literally for a week? Read and find out! Winry X Ed, Slight Winry X Roy flurring. -Incomplete/Discontinued-
1. Default Chapter

She lost it, she couldn't handle it. The creator of MM had to write a Winry/Ed fanfic because is full of FMA yaoi fanfics and she was sick of seeing them. So she sat, though, plots, and wrote a fanfic. Aren't you all proud of her? Yeah…no one cares. XD Anyway decide to play around with Winry/Ed just a TINY bit, because I love been evil. Bite me, First FMA fanfic, say something offensive and get your ass kicked. Reviews are nice but not flamers so um...on with the fic! (POINT OUT, English isn't my native tongue but I try my best to make the least possible amount of grammar errors as I can.)

Story: Ever wonder what would happen if Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric suddenly had a small accident and would have to stand each other literally for a week? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me, if it did; I would do such horrible things to eddo for been such a brick. XD But I still love him very much.

**"Cloudy days"**  
By: Nyago

Morning may begin to bloom as the sun rose to shrine its way through the earth. The birds were signing and the children were busy playing outside as their parental unit watch them carefully and they continue to work their playful ways. Out of the many small houses that were around, one particular house stood perfectly silence until its owners awoken from their sleep. Yawing and stretching, one of its owners walked outside its lawn for a good morning breeze. She lids her cigar and inhales its smoke inside her mouth before take a quick minute to exit its toxics from her noise.

"What a lovely day…" She said calmly, as she watched her neighbor passed her house, she waived at each one of them like she usually did each morning. Smiling faces she recognize and sometimes even new ones. Taking one last inhale, she took a deep breath and let it out the minute after it. Tobacco always calms her even in mornings as beautiful as this. She gazes up to see the clear blue sky before waking back to her house.

It was just the beginning of spring, so it wasn't as hot at it would get during end of spring. The other owner of the house had awoken from her sleep and gaze around her messy room. Tools, piece of metals and clothing were scatter around her room. She rubs her eyes to get a better clear view of her room. "Guess I should clean up…" She said to herself. Getting off her bed, she walked toward her bathroom, washed her face and changed her pajamas into more decent clothing.

"Where do start?" she said as she pulls on her favorite bandana over her head. She began with her desk, then later organize her books, tools, among other things and finally mops the floor, everything almost looked brand new, expect for the few bruise in her desk as mark of her depression or when she felt frustrated. "All done!" She added, taking a good look around the room she headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning" She greeted her grandmother noticing she was currently working on a new auto mail. "Who's that from?" She asked, taking her seat and began to eat her eggs.

"Someone from the military requested one, I am actually amaze they came to find out about us from all the way from Central." Grandma Pinako answered.

Winry only mumble, not really focusing what her grandmother has said but at the place she mention. Central…that's where Elric Brothers are or were. Unless Roy send them into another mission, then they would be hard to locate. None the less, that's where they usually stayed. Not once had Ed or Al bother to visit Rockbell's anymore after their last meeting, where Winry literally knock Ed out with her wench. She smirked as she recalls what Ed did to her poor creation. He doesn't understand or appreciate how much love Winry puts into those auto mails, especially his. Edward Elric automail was special, that's only because she put all her love into it.

"Winry could you please hand me that scissor over there, there is so many wires here loose." Grandma Pinako pointed at the tool that sat in the table. Picking it up, she handed it to her grandmother and when back to eating once again. As silence took over both females as they began to in dull themselves in their own thoughts short after a small light knock on their door brought them back to reality but with puzzle looks. "Wonder who that could be at this hour…" Winry got up from her chair and headed towards her door. She took a deep breath and put up her best smile just in case it was a customer that was waiting outside.

Opening the door, she heard something familiar.

"Brother, be nice, we just came to visit because after all is her Birthday..." One with childish voice spoke. Birthday? Winry thought as she eagerly continue to hear their conversation.

"So is not like she expects us to come, not that we have in the last 4 years." Annoyed voice said. Oh Winry knew that voice too well, there is only one person that would be annoyed by such silly events such as Birthday and would happen to be 5'3 tall and state alchemist, Edward Elric.

Winry was about to burst the door open and scream at Ed, but decide to keep her mouth shut because after all she herself forgot it was her own Birthday. Out of all events of her life, she had forgotten the most important one, her own birthday. Opening the door, Winry stared at the two, one completely cover in Metal armor and a short blonde hair one

"You…" Winry began as she pointed at Ed "JERK!" She yells as she threw her wench at him, leaving Edward Elric out cold in the front floor.

"Brother!" Al yelled bending down to check on him.

Winry gave one last look before closing the door behind her, so much for having self control, she though. Inside you could hear Grandma Pinako questioned Winry actions and telling her to let the poor boys in. Sadly Winry was too angry to even bother arguing back, so she ran up stairs and closed her door. Grandma Pinako sighed and walked toward the door, seeing Al as he lifted Ed body in his arms. "Sorry…" Al apologized.

"Do not concern yourself over such a small matter…" Grandma Pinako reply, allowing Al to walk in. She closed the door behind him and looked at Al as he stood there with Ed in his arms "Put Ed in the nearest Couch you see Al…." She spoke, and Al did as told. Setting Ed down and turning around to apologize once again.

"We didn't mean to upset her…We are sorry for not coming here to visit or send you letters…" Al was so worried even grandma Pinako might hate them but instead she laughed.

"At least is good enough to know you guys still remember us."

"We could never forget!" Al defended back.

"Beside is not like we have much of a choice…." Another voice spoke; it was Ed as he finally awoken from his sleep. Getting half way up, Ed rub the part where Winry wench had landed on him. "Ouch…" he can feel there was going to be a lump there soon enough. "Why does she always have to be so violent…Can't she be like any other girl and just hug us when she sees us?" Ed protested.

"Brother…"

"I WOULD if you would stop been such a JERK!" It was Winry, she finally decide to come down stairs.

"Me? A jerk? You are the one throwing wenches at me!" Ed yelled back.

"That's because you deserve it!" Winry reply back.

"Alright!" Grandma Pinako spoke, shutting the two teenagers up. "Winry stop trying to abusing Ed! And Ed stopped arguing back at Winry, you are both acting like 12 year olds!" She took her cigar and began to smoke

There was a loud HMPH coming from Ed and Winry as Al sighed with defeat. "Winry….we brought you something" Al began only to be cut off by Winry.

"Oh yeah great!" Winry rolled her eyes. "I don't need any stupid gifts from this…midget!" Winry said loudly, she knew Ed was very over protective of his height and not even Winry could get away with calling him short.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed head exploded, he got up and walked toward the stair case where Winry stood. "This was all Al idea! HE remember your Birthday NOT me, I could care less!" Edward yelled back. Ouch…that hit the spot.

"Brother!" Al yelled back but it was too late, Winry was already in tears and running to her room, locking the door behind her. "Why did you say that brother…." Al questioned.

"She was asking for it!" Ed was aggravated; it was Al turn to hit his brother across the head. "HEY!" he protested.

"You are so uncaring!" Before anyone got to say anything else, Al ran outside and closed the door behind him. Leaving Ed shocked and Grandma Pinako worried. She turns to face Ed who was currently shamed of himself. "It's my entire fault…" He whispers.

"That's not true Edward; you just let anger get the best of you."

"I am such an idiot…" His hair now cover his eyes, he was embarrasses and shamed.

"Why not talk to Al first, and I will talk to Winry?" She questioned.

"Yeah…thanks, oh and give this to Winry for us" Ed said handing a small but beautiful bagged gift. She only smiled and nods, taking the gift off his hands as she began to walking up stairs. "Tell her …never mind, I will tell her myself later. " With that Ed walked towards the door, opening it and closing it softly behind him, to the outside world to look for his younger brother.

* * *

"Winry…." Grandma Pinako knocked her door, only to hear silence. "Winry, open the door." She heard nothing until a small foot set down and walked toward the door, unlocking it in the progress. Opening the door, Grandma Pinako let herself in, seeing that for once Winry had cleaned her room. "This is from the boys…." She placed the small gift in her desk. "Maybe Ed was a bit harsh but you know how he is…"

"No I don't, obliviously" She began, tears falling. "If he wasn't such a jerk maybe I wouldn't had taken it to heart, but I know Ed means the things he says."

"Winry you are lett-"

"I am not…" She interrupted. "I am not…." She repeated.

Grandma Pinako sighed and walked toward the door again, "You know, Al hilted him for you as soon as you left….That poor boys feels even guiltier than his brother, so at least open the gift on his behalf." Closing the door behind her, Winry stare at her desk and turned around to face her window. It looks like is going to rain soon, so much for a beautiful day.

Winry sighed and walked toward her desk, taking the gift with her right hand and opening it carefully with her left. She unwrapped it and gasped, It was a beautiful Blue necklaces that matched Winry eyes. This was Al doing alright, she though. She touched it and looks around it carefully, only to notice a note felt from the bag. She picked it up and unfolded it.

**"Dear Winry,**

Happy Birthday! I hope that this day always remains special to you, we are sorry for not coming home in such a long time. Many things have happen and we have no idea where to start. Either way I hope this day is special because it only comes once a year. Happy 16 birthday Winry, I hope you like the gift.

With love,

**Edward and Alphonse Elric"**

Just the though that Ed wrote this, made Winry angry. How can he take the credit over something like this when it was clear that it was all Al work. "You selfish, arrogant bastard! Just wish you were in my place for once and see how it feels like to suffer as I see you be all mighty state alchemist JERK that you are! Maybe then you will realize how hard it is to be me!" Without much though, she threw the stone to the floor and ran to her bed. Too tried to care, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It had been nine hours since they had arrived home it has been eight hours since Winry locked herself inside her room. Al was a bit less angry than before but Ed was rather still gloomy about earlier. "How's Winry…?" Al asked.

"She is fine, probably upstairs sleeping. She hasn't been out of her room all day, oh and I gave her your gift." The old woman replied.

"I just hope she likes it…" Al got concern.

"Of course she will..." Ed replied, "She may be Winry, but she is still a girl." Ed placed his hands inside his pocket.

"If she hates it you are the one to get hit…" Al smirked.

"Al!" Ed protested, shutting his younger brother. This got Grandma Pinako even more confused. "What are you boys plotting?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Ed smiled, "Right Al?" He gave his brother the look of death, Al nodded.

"Looks like rain is coming down hard…."

"Yeah…" Al replied, staring at the window.

"You boys better get some sleep soon, already 9:00 PM, I am sure Winry will see you in the morning." With that, Grandma Pinako walked to her workshop, leaving both boys alone in the living room.

"I guess we should sleep, barely got any in the train." Ed yaws.

"Brother….do you think Winry hates us?" This caught Ed off guard.

"What?" Ed asked.

"She hasn't been out of her room all day, is not like her."

Ed sighed, Al was right, it wasn't right for Winry to lock herself in her room all day, even if she was depress Winry always looked at the bright side of things sooner or later. "I guess I should talk to her in the morning" Ed sighed, "I just hope she is in a good mood…" Ed sweat drop.

As the rain continued to fall, both boys headed toward the guest room that was located down stairs for the night. Maybe things will look better in the morning…? One can only hope.

* * *

And like all things, not everything turned out alright in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A girl voice yelled, walking up everyone in the house. Grandma Pinako and Al ran up stairs to check on Winry, since the noise had come from her room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Winry yelled even louder.

"Calm down Winry!" Al began.

"HOW CAN I COME DOWN WHEN I AM YOUR BROTHER?" Winry said.

"What?" It was Al time to sweat drop.

"AH!" Another scream, this time it came from Ed. Running down stairs Al opens the door to see Ed panicking. "What the HELL is going on? Why am I ON ED BODY?" Now Al was even more confused.

"ED!" The same body Ed yelled, as Winry Ed ran down stairs. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Both pointed each other fingers. "I AM YOU!" Before anyone could say anything, Al had literally passed out in the floor leaving Ed and Winry screaming his name, "AL!"

It was only the beginning of Winry and Ed nightmare.

**-To be Continue-**

Bwhhaha How do you like? YES Winry and Ed switched BODIES! How do you like THEM APPLES?

Ed: Al quick gives me the hammer! She's gone insane!

Al: But brother!

Ed: ARGH! (hits Mary)

Mary: x.x….

Ed: Err... Please review, we promise to keep her lock in her cage next time she writes the next chapter, honest!


	2. Day 1

Thank you for the reviews (Dances as she celebrates that she receive 15 reviews) I had no idea people found this fanfic so amusing, and I shall continue to torture Winry and Ed a bit longer, just because I can! Oh and no Ed didn't have the power to lock me in the cage! (Ed and Al are trapped) Bwhhaha, Oh please do not get confused, Winry is now inside Ed body and Ed body is now Winry Body, so I am going to use their name properly. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If FMA belong to me, Winry and Ed would have been married, had children and live happy ever after, THE END. Of course you know FMA isn't about romance or happy endings, so it couldn't possibly be owned by me. (Goes and cries in her corner) I do own an Ed plushie! (Huggles)

**"Day 1"**

By: Nyago

"What in the WORLD did you do Edward Elric?" Winy spoke referring that she was now inside of Ed body. She had no idea how to act; she had no idea how to behave. She was a guy…and one that she considers the biggest jerk in the universe. How can she and he get mixed up in all of these? Switching bodies…is that even possible? Did someone hate them enough to curse them? To worst, in this sort of position?

"How should I know?" Ed spoke as he notices how girly he had said that; covering his mouth, he blushed away. Of course he was talking like a girl, he was Winry right now. Someone up there must really hate him, so much that he cursed him." How do you control your loud and annoying voice?" Ed replied as he dodges one of Winry, or rather Ed hand as he tried to punch the living daylights out of him. "Watch it!" Winry-ed spoke. "I am you! Whatever you do to me, you will feel it once we get back to normal!"

"SO?"

"SO? What do you mean so?" Winry-ed got aggravated.

"I hit myself plenty of times, nothing hurts me as much!"

"You are ME Winry; I am much stronger than you!"

"Are you implying that I am weak, Ed?" he yelled.

"YES!"

"Will you two STOP?" As both teenagers shut their mouths, they look up toward the direction of where the voice had come from; there was Grandma Pinako at the door of the room along with her lighted cigar in her mouth. "This is no way of solving it; now does anyone remembers what happen yesterday might have caused this? Maybe Alchemy?" She questioned and looked towards Winry-Ed.

"I never heard of Alchemy switching someone else body, I know about soul transfer but I didn't do any alchemy at all yesterday night." Winry-ed replied.

"And I have no clue where do begin…." Ed-winry spoke. All three began to think, there has to be something they aren't getting that could had caused this. "Winry- I mean Ed-Winry, did you do anything odd yesterday after I left the room? Maybe curse Ed for instant?

"Grandma!" Ed-winry yelled, as Winry-ed giggle. "Why in the world would I get myself stuck in Ed body?"

"Because I am much better than you…"

"What you say! Alchemy freak!"

"Mechanic Freak!"

"Enough!" both stare at each other and kept their mouth shut. This was going nowhere and they both knew it. As the room when silent, everyone began to think: 'What else could have been the caused of this? If it's not alchemy then it has to be something else, right?'

"Maybe the problem isn't a curse; it sounds like alchemy to me" Everyone stares at Al, as they notice that he was already awake for quite some time now. Not that you could sleep with all of this noise going on, especially hearing your brother and best friend fight each other to the death.

"But Soul fusion from one person to another is not an easy task, I mean I seen other people do it, and I can myself but why would I switch places with Winry?" He covers his head in case Winry, rather, his body Winry threw something at him but nothing came.

Silence once again took its toll; the only thing that could be heard was the song of the birds singing outside the house. "There is nothing here to say, so why don't you two get dressed and come to have breakfast." With that said, grandma Pinako left the room leaving a tray of her smoke scent in the house. Al stood up from where he had landed when he pass out and bowed his head;

"Winry, I know is wrong to ask but did you enjoy your gift?" Al had to ask.

"Yes thank you Al, however right now is currently located at the floor along with the stupid letter Ed wrote.

"What?" Winry-ed yelled.

"What do you mean?" Al voice changed; did Winry really hate them that much? No…it can't be true right? Al though in his mind, 'Winry was one of his oldest and best friends in the entire world, she would have a reason behind what she did….right?' Al wanted to believe.

"No Al is not your fault, is your midget brother here gave himself credit when it was oblivious that you were the one that put some dedication into it." Ed-winry replied.

"Watch what you say, you are me right now, so you are technically that short midget you are referring too." Winry-ed defended his body. Ed and Winry stared at each other, as they were ready to kill each other at any given moment.

"Winry, that gift, actually it was…" Before Al got to say anything else, Winry and Ed got into another argument. Al sighed and walked out of the room, there was no point getting involved between them, especially when they were angry at each other like this. Al saw as Grandma Pinako set the table and when to sit down, taking the nearest chair, Al sat beside her. "Arguing I presume?" Was it so obvious?

As they both sat in the living room chairs, they could still hear the two arguing. Taking deep breaths, they both sighed at the same time. "This is getting us no where…" Grandma Pinako pointed out. "Maybe something they did could had caused this, maybe someone curse them with alchemy? Or maybe something they touched that night might have jinxed it?" It was only a hint but it may lead to something.

"Wait, you mean jinx actually exist?" Al questioned.

"Of course, is not normal but there are unnatural things in the world Al, especially with Alchemy been the source of it." She replied calmly, taking another inhale from her cigar and exhaling its toxic into the air.

"What if" Al began, he looked at Grandma Pinako eyes before proceeding, "What if that gift we gave Winry might have magic in it. I mean I know for a fact that Alchemy can be kept inside stone, like the Philosopher stone, maybe that necklace has alchemy in it." Al finished.

"Hmmm" Grandma Pinako thought for a minute before speaking, "Might be right Al, go get the gift from Winry room and come down stairs. I will tell Winry and Ed about it and meet us in the room. By the way, who was the one who bought that gift?" She had to ask.

"It was brother idea…He though it matched her eyes." Al sweat drop.

"Well that would explain…Ed never watches what he buy's sometimes. Plus I am amaze he actually remembers what color Winry eyes are." She pointed out.

"Brother may be an idiot sometimes but he knows the things around him. Especially to those he truly cares." Grandma Pinako chuckle and smiled. "He does love you guys, he truly does…he just has a hard time expressing it. I guess he is afraid…" Al knew all there was to know about Ed, after all he travel with him. Even though his older brother didn't tell him anything, he found out about it sooner or later.

After a few good minutes, Al and Grandma Pinako stared at each other, the room felt quiet, almost too quiet. The source of all noisy was gone as they both notice that Ed and Winry had stop arguing, and wonder if they either killed each other in the progress or ran out of air to breath. They both decided not to question the angry teenager just so they do not anger them again.

"I will go get the Necklaces…" Al replied, walking up the stairs to Winry room. Grandma Pinako sighed, and inhales once again from her cigar. This was going to be hard…not for her both Winry and Ed as they know had to share their punishment for been so stubborn. She grinned; serve them right for not been friendly towards each other.

* * *

Inside the small guest room that Ed and Al had shared that night, Winry and Ed took deep breaths and sighed. As they both stare at each other, they notice arguing wasn't going to bring them back to normal Instead they decide talking was the next best thing. This time Winry-ed spoke, "Listen…I know you don't like me-"he said softly only to be cut off.

"Is not that I don't like you Ed, Just that…you are so mean to me sometimes" Ed-Winry took defense mode.

"I don't mean to be rude or mean to you, just…It comes out alright?" Winry-ed sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Man this feels so different…"

"Well yeah, you are a girl now, and I am a guy. I don't feel much since well…guys have fewer things that girls do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Winry-ed said.

"Nothing…" Ed-winry smiled innocently.

"Anyway, we need to get back to normal as soon as possible." Winry-ed pointed out.

"Huh? Why?" Ed-winry questioned.

"I need to get back to central as soon as possible, I only came to visit you guys and drop your gift." Winry-ed sighed once again, this time falling backward onto the bed and raising her hands to look at herself. "If Mustang saw this…I will never hear the end of it." Another sigh.

"Does that guy have something against you?" Ed-winry spoke as he walked towards the bed and sat in the nearest cover of the bed, close enough to be beside her own body.

"I don't know, he always tries to pick on me, always trying to do something to make me feel like a big idiot"

"You are an idiot..."

"Hey!" Ed-winry laughs, as his notice he can't giggle like he wants too. He is Ed body after all; the max he can do is chuckle. "Either way, I can't let Mustang see me like this…Winry come with me to central and we will figure out a way to get back there?"

"Why Central of all places?" Before Ed-Winry got to say anything else, a voice spoke.

"Winry did you do anything in particular yesterday might?" It was Grandma Pinako and she stood smoking her cigar quietly at the door along with Al behind her.

"Um….After I yelled with Ed no, just looked at the gift, threw it at the floor and when to sleep."

"Did you say anything in particular?" Al reply as his grad on the necklaces that was given to her.

"Um…" That's when it hit Winry in the back of the head; she DID mention that she wished Ed was in her place so he would know how it feels like to be her. "Maybe sort of…" Ed-winry smiled innocently again.

"Winry!" Winry-ed got aggravated and grad a hold of Ed or his own hand.

"It was an accident! I just said I would want you to be me for once and see what it feels like to deal with you and how hard it is."

"But…Winry." Winry-ed whisper.

"Wait did you say it when you had the necklaces or after you threw it?" Al questioned.

"Before…" Ed-winry spoke.

"Oh no…." Al begins to worry as he notices Grandma Pinako was right, the stone inside the necklaces was cursed. It had enough power to switch someone else body.

"What's 'Oh no' mean Al?" Winry-ed glares at his brother.

Al had no idea how to break it to his brother, actually he had no idea where to begin, so he though of the simplest and clearest way possible, "Brother…This necklace may be cursed." Al spoke, even gloomier than before. He lifts the necklaces that Ed and he had given Winry yesterday.

"What?" Both Winry-ed and Ed-winry yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean cursed?" Winry-ed questioned.

"Remember how stones can have power, like alchemy put inside of them? Sort of like the Philosopher stone may be able to turn me back to human? It may be the same way, expect in this case, when Winry said what she did, might had cursed you into been her, but since her soul needs to be someplace, it transfer her soul into your body." This was too much information, but it was enough to make Winry-ed laughed in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Ed-winry asked.

"The fact that I didn't even sense anything when we bought that gift…how pathetic I am." Winry-ed lowers its head.

"Ed…" Ed-winry whisper, placing his hand on her own body shoulder.

"You better head back to central as soon as possible" Grandma Pinako interrupted their moment.

"Why?" Ed-winry always wonders, why central? Always going there when something happens, couldn't they solve it at home? I am sure Ed has read about it somewhere.

"Because that necklaces needs to get back to its owner else you guys won't be able to get back to normal." Grandma Pinako said in a serious tone as she glares at Ed-winry.

"But…if we go back to central, we are sure someone from the military will find out. " Al began to worry. What if they reported them?

"Doesn't matter, Winry still me, she can pretend to be me while I am around her." Winry-ed smirked, folding her arms around her chest. "Man these things…are uncomfortable…" Winry said, poking her chest.

"STOP THAT!" Ed-winry said.

"Ehh..? Why? I am you after all, wait… does that mean I need to see myself naked!" Winry-ed blushed, Ed within never touched a woman, maybe a hug but to feel or see a woman naked? That took Ed imagination to a whole new level as her face turn all shapes of red.

"This is horrible!" Ed-winry said worrying tone. It also meant that if Ed got to see her body naked then that would also mean she would have to do the same with Ed's body. After all she had to take a shower.

"YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT'S DOWN THERE!" Winry-ed yelled.

"I NEED TO CLEAN IT DON'T I?" As they both argue, Al sweat drop like no tomorrow, Grandma Pinako sighed moving out of the room without a second thought. Tonight when they have to leave to central, and hopefully have some-sort of hope coming to central. Maybe there, was their antidote.

* * *

As the night began to hit, Winry-ed began to pack her stuff and looked around the room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Sighing he leaded towards the door of the room, soon to be followed by Al and finally seeing Ed-winry that stood at the door, with all her luggage. "Ready to go?" Winry-ed asked, getting a nod from Ed-winry. It felt so weird to look at himself completely, like looking into a mirror expect you can't feel yourself when you look at it. Sighing, Ed, Al and Winry headed towards the train station.

As they bought their tickets, Al graded a hold of both their luggage and headed towards the carts inside the train. Placing the luggage on top of their seat, Al took a seat next to the window. As he waited for Winry and Ed to come in and sit, he saw den bark back at them as they enter the train through the window. He sighed, getting to central was going to prove more difficult than Al image. If anyone from the military found out about this…

"Thanks for saving good seats Al" Winry-ed smile as she sat next to the hall wall on the train, allowing Ed-winry to take a seat next to the window along with Al. Waving their good byes to Grandma Pinako and Den, the train began to move. Tomorrow they will arrive at Central, and tomorrow it will decide the fate that lead Winry and Ed meet a cruel road of unusual events.

**-To be Continue-**

How is chapter 2? Good? Decent? I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time. I am glad I decide to get my lazy ass to writing again. Please Review!

Ed: (in the cage) get us OUT!

Mary: hmm…how should I put this, NO!

Ed: Damn you WOMAN!

Mary: Bwhhaha :D


	3. Day 1 and Half

Thanks for the reviews :D On forward to torture!

**"Day 1 and Half"**

By: Nyago

**-Al POV-**

As the train continues to move through out the night, my thoughts were too much pre-occupied what will happen once we arrived in Central. Will the military be there? I know brother never told them an exact date when we will be back but still, what is this shake feeling I have that something will go wrong? I sighed; there was just no point in worrying over this matter right now, we still had a couple of hours before we arrive in central, so what could be the worst that could happen to us now?

"Hmm…" I turn my head to see brother, or rather Winry-brother, turn and toss in his sleep. It must be pretty strange to be a girl, I mean I know is strange to be inside armor but I can't feel it so I am not really one to judge. Although I would never tell my brother this… it would kill him inside knowing that everyday. He already takes enough as it is, first we fail to bring mother, then he feels that is his entire fault this happen to me, later he even bets on becoming a state alchemist….a military dog. Just so we could locate the Philosopher stone, brother…am I worth more to you than you worth yourself? I try not to think about it, just makes me…empty inside; not like I already am.

"What time is it..?" I heard Winry inside Ed body ask.

"Um…." I checked around for the time, noticing the train had it. "Is 4:45 AM Winry, go to sleep" I replied, all I could hear was a mumble and thump. Guess she felt asleep faster than I though. You probably wonder what I think of Winry too… Well Winry is sweet, nice, and very kind to me and my brother. Although he won't admit it, he knows Winry loves us and we love her back. She and Grandma Pinako were the only family we had left, there was no way we could explain our situation to them. Our lives were in danger as it is, we don't want them suffering because of us. But if Winry died, brother and I would….

I don't even want to think about it.

Another sighed; looking out my window I saw nothing but darkness of the outside world. The sun wasn't about to come out until maybe 5:30, so all I could do is look inside. I couldn't sleep so the next best thing was to keep my brother and Winry safe and comfortable. "Burgh…" I heard someone wine. "Jesus is too comfortable…" It was brother.

"What is brother?"

He stares at me. "Winry body is too soft and…warm!" I sweat drop.

"Brother...that's normal" I replied, as I stared at brother poke himself once again.

"Ed…told you stop poking me!" Ed-winry replied, getting up from her seat.

"Just strange ok? I am not use to this kind of thing…." Winry-ed blushed.

"Just like when your mother hugged you Ed, my body is no different expect for the size." I can see brother go red again, and he began to struggle with the words that were trying to come out of his mouth. Before I got to tell Winry to sit back down, I heard a very familiar people near us. TOO near us.

I can tell brother notice too, his face when white. "Full metal Alchemist sir!" It was Ross, along with her partner. What are they doing here? I asked myself. "How are things these days?" She asks us.

"Err…we are fine" I replied, noticing brother was too pale to talk.

"Are you ok young lady?" I can tell they were curious to know why Winry or brother was rather dead. I can also tell the words were too hard to come out…"Fine!" I gasped, brother sounded so…girly. I tried so hard not to laugh right there and then.

"Could you please excuse us?" It was my turn to be amaze; Winry spoke just like brother did. Getting up from her seat; she took brother arm dragging him out of the room, as she softly closed the door behind her. I chuckle.

"Is something going on?" Ross asked me, I gulp, shaking my head in displeased position.

"No not at all!" I laughed nervously and sighed. I hope brother and Winry are doing better than me.

* * *

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" Ed-winry asked getting frustrated by the minute.

"Ok ok listen; those people are from the military"

"DUH"

"Will you listen?"

"…"

"Lit. Ross is the lady you saw that called me. She took care of us once; but after that incident she really doesn't have to…"

"What incident?"

"….err, we sort of seek inside a closed laboratory that was pretty well guarded and well…got ourselves pretty badly beaten." Winry-ed sweat drop.

"And you were planning telling me this when?"

"Never?" a hit on the head "OUCH, what the hell?"

"Ed…Don't you ever care telling us what happens to you guys? Are we that unimportant to you? "A tear, coming from Ed none the less.

"Winry is not that, just that, if we include you guys you will get hurt, and I don't want or wish for that to ever occur. So please try to understand me, and do as I say?" Such a puppy eye.

"…Fine, just this one, beside we wouldn't want them telling on military." Ed-winry smiled.

"Thanks…"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ross asked, as she sat on the left side of the train.

"Maybe they got lost…" 'What a great excuse Al'

"Lost?" Before she had time to reply, Winry and Ed came walking down the corridors of the train.

"Sorry we took so long; the diner room was rather hard to find." Winry-ed replied smiling the best way she could. As they both took their seats, silence took over.

"So why are you guys here?" Winry-ed asked, trying to sound curious or interested.

"Just a small break we decide to take but I didn't know you guys like the country side too." Ross asked.

"Ha-ha, Well I live in the country side all my life, only times I get to be out whenever Ed breaks his automail or there is a convention of Automail." A small glare from Ed-winry but nothing too seriously. After all, Ed was telling what Winry told him, so why would she get mad? Oh right…When Ed breaks his automail.

Silence once again.

"Brother is 5 AM…" Winry and Ed exchange looks at each other then look toward Al.

"We should be in central in a few minutes…" Winry-ed said.

"Full Metal Alchemist Sir, are you ok? You haven't said much through out the conversation." Ross reported as Ed-winry gulped.

"Brother isn't feeling so well! So that's why he is quiet…" 'What a wonderful excuse' Al thought to himself.

"Do you wish for any medical assignments?" Ross friend questioned.

"No, no!" Winry-ed suddenly burst out loud. "He will be fine sooner than you think!" She smiles. Thankfully to Ed, Al and Winry the trip to Central from the time they meant Ross was rather short. Graving their belongings, they hurry off the train and into the streets of central. They didn't care if they lost Ross; just as long as Winry and Ed could get back to normal was going to be a huge relief for them both.

"Brother I believe the store is closer if we take the back alley" Al suggested, pointing toward the direction of a long alley.

"You are right, let's hurry!" Winry-ed comment, graving Ed with her and running down the streets. To Ed-winry, these runnings around felt more like a puzzle than a faster way to the store. But it only took another few more turns before the never ending quest had finished. There stood in front of them, a very old antique shop, its windows fill with beautiful things that most normal people wouldn't be able to afford. But since Ed was a state alchemist, money wasn't an issue.

"Is that it?" Ed-winry pointed toward the window.

"Yeah that's it alright…" Winry-ed replied, crossing the streets, Al carefully open the door allowing Ed and Winry to walk right in. "Wow..." Ed-winry commented, looking around the shop. "So beautiful…" he glares around the jewelry and into the painting sections.

"Just don't touch" Winry-ed warned.

"Yeah, Yeah…" He replied, waving his hand in the air. Sighing Winry-ed turns to the counter and rings the bell, waiting for someone to reply. Thankfully for them, most things in central are open very early in the morning, especially shops that attached visitors from other cities.

"Yes..?" A soft but old voice spoke, walking from behind a curtain; she stares at Ed, Al and Winry. "How am I helping you?" She asks.

"We are looking for a man about early 60, he sold me a necklaces the other day and I was wondering if he knew anything about it. " Winry-ed spoke, still keeping her eyes on her body, making sure Winry in him, wouldn't break anything.

"That's my husband" she smiled, "I will be right back…" She replied, walking back to the curtains once again. Winry-ed sighed and waited, as Al just stood still.

"Are you ok?" She eyed her brother.

"Yes…" Al sweat drop, "Just that everything is so close together if I move around, I might break something."

"Then go outside, don't need to feel like this is your fault."

"But…"

"Is fine Al, we will be out before you know, back to normal!" She smiled. Taking his brother advice, Al walked toward the door and closed it softly behind him. Another sigh came from Winry-ed.

"How am I helping you young sir?" There from the back of the curtains walk a man around his 60's. It was the store owner; Ed could remember his face very clearly. The one who sold Ed the necklaces and never told him anything.

"Excuse me but…" Before Winry-ed got to say anything else, the store owner began to laugh. "Eh..?" She sweat drop.

Taking a few breaths, the old man turns to face Winry once again, "My guess even after all these days it still has the curse." He smiled.

"You knew?" Winry-ed questioned.

"Of course, I warn you before you left but you were too busy hurrying out of the store to listen, my guess that young lady happen to be you right now, Am I not right?" he asked, as he stared at Ed body.

"Yes but….how did you know? How can you sell these things to people!" Winry-ed yelled, stomping her foot down the floor.

"First of all, that stone hasn't worked in years; the last owners took good care of it and always had a happy life. It was basically just a legend that there was curse but I was proven wrong…"

"Argh!" Winry-ed began to pull her hair.

"Is something wrong Ed?" Ed-winry walked toward the two but soon catches his mistake and puts his hand over his own mouth. He was told not to say his own name but her own.

"Is alright Winry, he knows…" another sigh.

"So….then?" Ed-winry began to speak.

"How do we cure this?" Winry-ed asked once again, cutting Winry off.

"You can't" the owner said flatly.

"What do you mean we can't? There has to be a cure!" Winry-ed yelled once again. "Some way to reflect it! Is like alchemy right? All a matter of mixing."

"This isn't normal alchemy young boy, that stone probably been around more than 600 years. The reason it has a curse because the person who created it was rather selfish and very power hungry so a group of people gather and called sort of witch back then, we called Alchemist now, and curse the stone. "He began. "It said the reason why was to teach the original owner a lesson by switching bodies with another person or object."

"To learn what?" Winry-ed grew impatience.

"The value of life…" He smiled.

Winry-ed could only stare; He can guess why Winry wanted to switch places in the first place. He was rather mean toward her and his also been selfish to her as well. I guess it was only right he was punish for it, but why Winry?

"There is good news…" He said.

"What is?" Winry-ed looked at Ed-winry as he walked toward them once again.

"The stone will only turn you to normal after one week."

"ONE WEEK? YOU MEAN I AM STUCK BEEN HER FOR A WEEK!" Winry-ed yelled,

"What do you MEAN STUCK BEEN ME? Something WRONG with me?" and she yelled back.

"OF COURSE THERE IS!"

"ARGH YOU ARROGANT JERK!"

Quietly Al stood outside as he tried to ignore the looks he was getting from everyone else and sweat drop. Brother and Winry were fighting again and he could tell. Is not every day you get to hear two loud voices scream like crazy? Al sighed, how he hoped things turn out better later, only one can hope.

Keep wishing Al, maybe someday your prayer will be heard!

**-To be Continue-**

A/N: I will say it again and again, I know my grammar sucks major ass however I am not about to ask my friends to proofread my work and waste their own time. I am trying hard enough to maintain a decent work so work with me. I seen worst and I am sure you have too. Anyways, how do you like so far? Aren't I just evil? Yes, I am very quite aware of this. (Smiles) Oh and Ed figure out that he can use alchemy to get out of the cage.

Mary: TOOK you long enough

Ed: Hey bite yourself!

Mary: (bites herself)

Ed: I don't mean it….literally.

Mary: Please feed me reviews :D I promise to write sooner if you do!


	4. Day 2 with Strawberry Shortcakes

(Cries) I never gotten so many reviews for just 3 chapters, wow I feel so special! Forward to MORE torture:D Also sorry for been so late on the update!

Just so you don't get lost,

Winry-ed is Edward

Ed-winry is Winry

**"Day 2 with Strawberry shortcake**"

By: Nyago

The day began too painful for Ed, first they almost discover his special "problem" and now he had a week before he turn back to normal. Someone up there must really dislike him to a point of teasing him to death. Taking a sit in the outside benches of Central, he, Winry and Al sighed together. What a wonderful way to start the week eh?

"I need to report to Mustang soon…" Winry-ed began to speak, staring at the wide clear blue skies.

"So if you have to see him, does that mean I have to deal with him?" Ed-winry replied.

"As much as I hate the fact that you are the one to deal with him, we have no other choice. If Roy notices I am not me…then things could get worst." Winry-ed eye herself.

"I guess…"

"Then its settle, better head over to see him early morning, I don't want him try and get idea trying to skip my work, like he does." Getting up from her chair, Winry-ed began to stretch herself. "Jesus…I feel strange."

"Duh" A giggle, Winry-ed couldn't help but smile, if he was going to be Winry for a week might as well start acting like her. But the only thing he knew about Winry that she was a mechanic freak, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out right? Walking from their rested moment, Winry, Ed and Al began to walk to the main buildings of Central. Mostly everyone from the military was already very familiar with Ed, so it was now only a matter of placing their hand to their right side of their forehead to greed the fear Full Metal Alchemist. "Wow…you sure are respected for such a short little guy"

"Watch it!"

Another giggle

As they may their way inside buildings of Military base, they were all greeted by all those who all, Winry, Ed, and Al were familiar with. (Havoc, Fuery among the others) "Welcome back so soon Edward" Lit. Hawkeye reply, as she notice he brought Winry along with them.

"Yes, well…" Ed-winry began to stutter, much to the real Ed displease. 'What would Ed say in a time like this…' Winry though…'OH!' and it came to her. "Well I just when to drop by Winry house for a small visit. I hope no one missed me that much, only been gone for a day or two." She chuckle on the outside and grinned in the inside. 'PERFECT!' She yells to herself.

"I see, well Colonel would like to see you now…" She reported.

'Oh just wonderful…' Winry-ed though, 'How was Winry supposed to know what Roy and I talk about? Damn it!' Before Winry-ed thoughts corrupted again, Ed-winry gave me an 'I am ok' look. It wasn't the most assuring thing but it calmed Ed a bit. Walking more down the hallway, Ed-winry turn around to face herself. "What do you usually ask with Roy anyway?" He asked.

"He usually knows what we do, beside is not like I have a report right now. Before we left to visit you, I left a report at his desk that very morning. So basically just ask you a new mission." Ed-winry could only nod, staring at herself with wide eyes.

"Well I hope it is…here goes nothing!" Carefully Ed-winry knocks on the door, waiting for a responds. "Come in" Roy spoke from the other side of the door. Before Ed-winry opens the doors, Winry-ed had grabbed her arm. "Be careful…Roy is a smart ass, he will know something strange about me but if he asks you, just get angry and walk out..."

"But…"

"Just don't it. Don't worry about him is used to it from me by now…"

"Ok…" With that said, Ed-winry walked in, leaving her body and Al behind closed doors.

* * *

**Ed-winry POV-**

Like I expect from my imagination, Military office was full of trophies, awards, and papers stacks, many books in shelters and two chairs that stood in front of a large wooden desk. There in the huge chair, sat Roy Mustang; the Flame alchemist. I gulped and stood in front of the door until I was told to do so… "You can sit full metal…" He replied, not bothering to look up at me from his work. Is this what Ed has to go through every time he gets back from a mission? How…ignorant this Roy character is..

"Well did you enjoy your 2 days at home Full Metal?" He is asking me? Wait, does he expects something to happen?

"Of course I did, I didn't get to see your face at least.." HA There good old Ed attitude. I knew that much about him, actually I know a lot more than Ed knew himself but I am too afraid to let him know that. He already locked himself out from getting touched unless is Al who is there. So if I did tell him, he would probably shut the wall more and never let me go through.

"The same goes for you from me. Beside, I enjoy my time just as good as yours. I had less work and fewer things to ask the military to pay for you." Smart up the ASS, Ed was right, this guy doesn't hold back does he?

The room felt silence and I could only find myself chuckle behind my breath waiting for Roy to speak again. "So…" I began.

"I have yet to find you a mission, unlike you, I am very busy with paper work and I am trying to get it finish before the end of today. You will be dismissed for now…" I took a deep breath, thanking I didn't have to remain inside that room for long. Before I walk out, Roy called my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you sick, you seem less jumpy than usual" He.is.the.most.arrogent.jerk.in.the.universe! I said to myself slowly in my head. I tried to smile only to find out I couldn't. "Well unlike you, I go outside in the rain and try to deal with the crap you send me on!" With that said, I slam the door behind me, leaving a much smirked Roy behind. "Is that how it is full metal…" he spoke to himself.

Walking down the hallway I saw Ed and Al sitting at the corner of the hall, very calm look in their faces. "So?" Winry-ed got up, only meeting me a few inches from my face.

"I told him off like you told me, I will agree, he is arrogant. Aside from that, he said he was too "busy" to assign you a mission for now." I spoke, mocking Roy words.

"At least he isn't noticing anything strange…" Al began.

"Let just keep it that way…" Before Winry-ed got say anything else, her stomach complained. "I guess we do have to eat something…" She blushed.

"Same…is tiring to be someone who isn't you."

"The same goes for me!"

"Oh be quiet!"

As they began to walk down the hallway a strange yet curious shadow stood watching. "So…is that how it is…" It mumbles to itself. Following the group, the shadow remains hidden until it was time to show itself.

* * *

Happy and full Winry, Ed and Al sat in front of a small restaurant that wasn't very far from the room Ed and Al usually stayed in. Complimented with the meal, Ed-winry rubs his stomach to much delight. "Ah I never knew this kind of food existed here…" He began. 

"Brother and I know a few places that are good to eat around here…" Al smiled happily, for once him and his best friend getting along a bit better than earlier events.

Sighing, Winry-ed closes her eyes, crossing her legs and remaining in the same position for a good minute or two. "What's wrong?" Ed-winry asks.

Opening her eyes, Winry-ed stare at herself with much curiosity, only to sigh once again. "I got a feel…."

"A feeling?"

"About what brother?"

"I feel like someone is watching us…" She opening her eyes again and look around, something or someone was watching them. She knew her instincts wouldn't fail her even if she was in Winry body.

"I will go take a look" Al replied, getting up from his chair. Walking around to guard his brother and best friend, Al tries his best to look around for any suspicious characters. "Are you sure brother?" Al turns to face both of them.

"Yes…" Winry-ed began but before she got to say much, someone from behind grad her shoulder making her jump at least 10 feet high in the air before falling down to the chair with a loud "Ow!" behind. "What the hell?" Winry-ed panic turning around to see who had surprise her only to notice it was Roy. "YOU" She yelled.

"I knew something was VERY wrong today…" He smirked.

"What! How did you know?" Ed-winry question, eying him with much displease.

"Simple, Full Metal never waits for me to say he could take a sit and he usually very jumpy when angry." He smiled.

"Well I am glad and disturb that you know me that well…" Winry-ed grew a disturb face.

"Is not hard to tell you know… You never invite lovely Miss Winry here, so I though something was up." He was smirking again.

"I am sure you feel SO proud of yourself right now don't you?" Winry-ed said in a smart remark.

"Yes I do" Everyone sweat drop.

"Didn't you say you were too BUSY to talk to me?" Winry-ed glares at Roy.

"Only for you Full Metal, I will stop working" He smiled innocent, Ed only shiver at the thought.

"Here you go…" The old lady said, setting up two short strawberries cakes in the table.

"Who's this from?" Winry-ed asked.

"From me, since I figure having you get scared of your life I though of giving you something sweet, I hope you like strawberry." Oh Roy was asking for an ass kicking.

"Did you know how much I hate you?" Winry-ed comment, eying the cake.

"Too much of my linking thank you…"

"It looks delicious" Ed-winry took a bite, feeling himself go to heaven soon.

"I didn't know you like Strawberry Shortcakes!" Winry-ed said as he stares at Ed in front of her.

"So much you know about me!" Ed-winry starts to yell angrily.

"How would I have known?" She yelled back.

"Ever BOTHER getting to know me better?" He replied in the same if not, higher aggravate voice than before. Both of them stare at each other, too angry to speak. Looking down at their plates, they began to devour their sweets.

"You might tell me what happen to both of them? Roy question, purely out of curiosity.

Al sweat drop and looked at Roy direction, "To make a long story short Brother gave Winry a gift for her Birthday but alchemy was imprinted within and well Winry sort of said something about brother been her for once and at the end they both ended up cursed to be each other for a week"

Roy smirked, how did he knew that much could happen. Only Ed would get himself into such a huge mess, if he was kind of enough to girls, like Roy was, he wouldn't gotten stuck inside her body. Then again…Roy began to wonder. "I guess he enjoys it…" Roy spoke, "Winry does too" He eyes on Winry who was currently Ed.

"Um…Both of you..." Al said, as he tried to control both his brother and best friend anger as they continue to eat their cake staring at one another angrily from earlier events.

"Interesting…." Roy said out loud, 'Strawberry Shortcakes, who would have guessed?' Roy though to himself, "By the way Full Metal" Ed and Winry looked up at him, both their faces stuff with Strawberry cream. "You got a mission; you leave tomorrow morning at 8 AM. Ta-da, enjoy your cake." Roy smirked for a minute before turning around to leave. He waived his hand in the air as he treasures his win against Ed. Then again when does Ed ever win against him?

"That ass hole..." Winry-ed commented looking as Roy began to disappear in the distant, turning her head around to see a clueless Ed-winry staring at her with huge puppy eyes. "Don't do that!"

"Aww why not?" Ed-winry question.

"Is not ME!"

"Well you keep insulting me so I guess I will keep using your body to my advantage!" He comments back.

"Winry!" She yelled only to hear Ed-winry laugh.

Another sigh came from Al, Why couldn't they just get along for once? Al had always wonders that for many years and still today there was no answer. Maybe someday his prayer will be heard.

Fight-o Al! Fight-o! Maybe someday your players will be heard!

**To be Continue-**

A/N: Bwhhaha :D So how do you enjoy the torture I make Ed go through? I love teasing that poor boy to death, seriously I do! Sorry again for taking so LONG! (Cries) Yes I know this chapter wasn't as good as the other one, but I have to make some sort of Story development… I promise next chapter would be MUCH funnier :3 and more evil (smirks)

Ed: HELP!

Mary: Bwhhaha!


	5. Day 3 Rhymes with Nightmare

Ahhh I am sorry for the late update! (Bows) Thank you so much for the reviews! (Keeps crying) I haven't felt this much love in such a long time, I don't know what I would do without you guys…FORWARD TO MORE TORTURE (smiles)

**"Day 3 Rhyms withNightmare"**

By: Nyago

After a day of walking around central and reading books from the library, Winry, Ed and Al made their way to their rooms and began to pack for their next travel. Roy had told Winry, or rather Ed inside of her body, when their next mission was going to be. He had inform that it was a simple and quiet one; nothing too dangerous for Winry to be in any danger. So with that though out of Ed head, he felt relief that this was going to be a very easy target. Beside they were going to visit an old town, Xenotime.

"Brother!" Al said in excitement. After all the years they been together, Al has never been this happy in a while, at least that Ed knew about.

"Hmm?" Ed question, looking up to his younger but sadly taller brother.

"Do you think we will meet Fletcher or even Russel? " Ah yes, the brothers who faked to be the Elric brothers about 9 months ago. Ed still couldn't get over the fact that Russel was taller than he was. Then again when does Ed ever forget that fact? Wait, if they were going to Xenotime that would mean…

"NO!" Winry-ed yells out loud.

"What's wrong brother?" Al questioned.

Winry-ed shivers and places her arm over her mouth, he couldn't, and he wouldn't dare to leave now. Even if he was a stupid and simple mission. If Russel ever found out about this mischance between Winry and him, he would not only be mocked for been short, but also because he couldn't even handle one girl. 'Oh Edward, I see you can't even handle your woman, pathetic for a state alchemist!' He could just hear those words from Russel, and that cynical laugh along with it. Why did this have to happen to him out of all people?

"Brother?" Al asked one again.

"This is bad…If Russel finds me like this, I will never hear the end of it."

Al sweat drops, "Is that what you were worry for?"

"What else!"

"Brother, sometimes I wonder who is the most mature one out of the two of us."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Will you two be QUIET? Trying to get some sleep here!" Ed-winry smashes the door open. "Jesus!" He yells.

"Sorry" Al sweat drops.

It was going to be a long night….

* * *

The next morning had come, much to Edward displease, they hop aboard the train and sat in one of the carts near the end of the train, Winry and Ed sitting next to each other, while Al sat next chair, looking out the window. 

"Hmm" Al notices someone walking towards the window, it was Lit. Havoc. "What brings you here?" Al asks as he leans toward the window.

"Here is a letter from Mustang, he said to give it to your brother, good luck" He waves good bye and turn around, taking another cigar into his mouth. Lighting it, he disappears into the morning fog.

"A letter?" Winry-ed takes the small piece of attachment from Al hands and opens it. As she reads it, her face chances its mood. "Figures…"

"What's wrong brother?"

"He wants to make sure there is no Red stone activity over there. He says he heard rumor of someone trying to steal or create it again…but how, We got rid of all the red water."

"You mean….create it again?"

"I suppose it is possible, but why?" All three remain in silence as the train began to move. There wasn't really much point thinking about it, especially since they have yet to arrive in Xenotime but it still couldn't help but worry Ed a little. Who and why are they create the red water all over again? He knows Russell wouldn't make the attempt again, not after what happen so….

"Argh…" Winry-ed protested.

"What's wrong now?" Ed-winry asks.

"Winry, whatever you do, do not stop acting like me."

"Huh, why?"

"Because…" Winry-ed took a deep breath.

"Brother and I know two brothers over at Xenotime. They are very skilled alchemist and well the oldest one and brother aren't too fond of each other."

"Figures"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"What I said, you never get along with everyone."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

Al sweat drops as he watches his brother and best friend go into an all out fighting war. He turns around to see everyone else eyes on them. It was bad enough that they already looked strange, what would they think of them now? "Ano, both of you stop it" Al tries to reason with them only to be ignored completely. Al sighs in defeat.

"Listen here, I am a very well know State alchemist, maybe to you doesn't count but to me it does."

"Fine" Both gives each other death glare, before turning their backs to each other. 'Great…now they are mad at each other…' Al though, 'they act as if they were married…' With another attempt to help, Al sighs once again. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

To Al surprise and thankful luck, Xenotime wasn't as long and tedious as he though it would be. Although his brother and Winry never talked ever since they argue, still it was nice to look outside the country side in peace and enjoy the rare moments of life they gotten without anyone trying to kill them, or they chasing someone. 

"I'm hungry..." Winry-ed protested.

"Me too" Both stare for 5 second and turn their backs with a loud HMPH behind it.

Al sighs.

"Al!" Someone yells.

"Huh?" Al turns to see his old friend Fletcher running towards them. Waving his arm in the air, fill with joy. "Fletcher!" Al yells waving as his friend made a stop in front of them, only to catch his breath.

"Is good to see you guys are doing well after all of these months" He smiles as he notices it there was an extra person along with them. "Oh, I never see you…"

"Ah-hah, I am an old friend of Edward and Al, I am also Ed mechanic." Winry-ed places her arms around her chest, cross.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Winry" He smiles once again extending his arm to greed her.

"Pleasure all mine" She giggles, only to have Ed glare at her. Since when was Winry this girly? She was friendly, yes but never girly.

"I am so glad you guys came, we are having major issues right now…" Fletcher began.

"Issues?" Al repeats.

"Yeah, we have no idea where the source is, but everyone been seeing red water flowing again. We have yet to know how and who is creating it."

"How horrible" Al states.

"My brother when to find out but he hasn't come back and I am worry. I know he told me not to search for him but I can't help it."

"Don't worry Fletcher, we will find Russell for you." Al tries to cheer the poor little brother.

"Thanks" He tries to smile once again. "Come on this way, I know where the flows starts…" With that said, Winry, Ed and Al began to run after Fletcher, to find the source of this mysterious red flow and to find the person behind the project.

* * *

"This is it…" Fletcher points, it was a rather large but very strong water, or red water, stream that was running down a hill. It looks like it was coming from a small hill on top. 

"How horrible…" Ed-winry whisper as Winry-ed turns to face him; they both noticed all of the dead fish and sea creatures at remain dead in the shore.

"My brother said there was an underground tunnel below the river but when he when through a few hours ago, he hasn't come out since." Fletcher explains, as he pointed to an old but still running water mill.

"You mean you can go from there?" Al question, Fletcher nods.

"Might as well find out what's down there…" Winry-ed spoke, as she cross her arm once again only to blush a bit.

"Wow Winry sure is very bossy, reminds me of Ed." Fletcher looks up to see Winry face flush with red. "Since Ed isn't doing much talking…Sounds like Ed switched places with her" All three sweat drop, how right you are Fletcher, how very right.

"Wait" Ed-winry speaks at last enough to everyone to hear. "You stay here in case something does happen."

"Oh no, I am coming with you" Winry-ed protest.

"Fine but you better not slow me down"

"Me?"

Through out the way to the water mill, the two continue to argue not bothering to turn around and announce to Al of their plans. Al, who happens to know of this, just smiles. He knows they are pretending to play their roles, it was only natural they would argue this way. "Are you sure they didn't…" Al only nods, he couldn't tell him. He made a promise with his brother the night before…

**"_If Russell or Fletcher asks why I am acting so weird, just tell them I am not in the mood"_**

Al promise not to break his promise, and he tends to keep it.

"AHH!" Winry-ed yells, as the ground begins to shake, breaking itself apart sending. Ed-winry falling down. "Shit!" Winry-ed yells, thinking of a way out. Clapping her hands together, she remember why she hated been Winry in the first place. "Wait…" Huge sweat drop took it place in Winry head. "No…" Her face turns shades of Blue "Alchemy!" Falling down as the ground shakes, Winry-ed tries to grad on to something only to be brought back to falling again. Without much though, Winry-ed pass out.

"BROTHER!" Al yells running towards them, Fletcher close behind.

"Stay back!" Ed-winry yells, with a quick send of action, he grads Winry, placing his arms around her, turning his back so if they do land Winry wouldn't get hurt instead the pain would go to him. Within a few seconds they continue to fall down leaving Al and Fletcher scream out their names.

As the earth sucks them down into the deep darkness of desire.

**-To be Continue-**

After reading Chapter 46 (YOU MUST READ) I find Winry and Ed even MORE adorable than EVER. See how mature Ed is in the manga, god I wish he was the same in the anime. Winry, Jesus girl just TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM. (Cries out of emotional joy) Ah well, I hope you enjoy this chapter (Smiles) I am sorry for it been so short but I promise to make it up in the Next chapter and I promise a bit of Fluff between Winry and Ed..

Mary: ROMANCE RULES ALL!

Ed: Feh, she lost it…


	6. Confession at the end of the day

Sorry for taking so long to update, had personal issues to deal with. Sorry for the grammar errors, I am trying to fix them as much as I can. Just enjoy the story!

"**Confession at the end of the day"**

**By: Nyago**

Small drops of water rain began to fall, although Al couldn't feel them, he still felt horrible as he helplessly watched his brother and Best friend fall into a huge hole that could even lead to their death. As he and Fletcher lean on the side of the rocky solid ground, Al began to yell "BROTHER! WINRY!" Desperately trying to get some sort of signal or yell back from whatever they felt on only to receive utter silence. "I can't wait here" Al got to his feet and began to settle in the rocks.

"No! You can't go down there, what if you get hurt"

"I can't feel much with this armor" Al defended.

"Even so, you heard your brother, he said to stay back. I am sure he will protect that girl beside we need to get back to the village to tell the others. If this sort of thing is happening, then who knows what will happen to this town."

"You mean the red river is…breaking the ground?" Al gasps in horror.

"It could be a possibility, but that's just a theory, right now we need to get back and tell everyone, come on!" Fletcher ran, as fast as his legs to take him. Before following behind his friend, Al turns to see the hole once again. "Brother…Winry…please be safe!" Turning back around, Al began to run, to catch up to his small friend back to the village.

* * *

As water began to drip down the smooth rocks, small peddles slowly began to roll down creating a small noise as they felt into the water. Slowly and steady Winry open her eyes, only to be blinded by her own blurry vision. Rubbing her face with her hand, she began to register what happen before she passed out. 'Where am I?' her mind wonder. Looking around to see she was no longer in the surface but rather very deep underground. 'What the…' she began. Trying to stand up from where she lay, she notice she wasn't in the hard and cold floor, instead she was in the arms of who had saved her, his own body.

"Winry!" Winry-ed yelled trying to shake himself awake.

Grabbing his hand, Ed-winry rubbed his head. "Urgh…" He spoke trying to focus where he was. "Where…" Before realizing that his body was on top of her. "Oh that's right…" He began as he looks up only to find a pinch of darkness all around him.

"What happen?" Winry-ed question looking into his own eyes.

"I am not sure, but I think we felt from up there…" Ed-winry pointed as the drop of water kept falling on their faces. "Now as much as I know you like to feel a pond yourself, I need to get up, these rocks aren't the most comfortable place in the world you know."

"I-I don't like to feel on myself!" Winry-ed defended getting herself off Winry.

"Sure you don't Edward…" Ed-winry mocked, finally able to move around, "Ouch…" He cried as he covers his wound.

"Let me see" She demanded, removing Winry hand out of the way to see a very large but not deepen wound in his right side of his lower chest. "How did you….wait, you shield me."

"Duh..." He wined in pain once again.

Winry-ed could only stare, even if Winry never really felt real pain she still manage to use his body as a shield. But why? "We should try and find way out of here…" Winry-ed suggested.

"No, we should find that friend of yours, for all we know he could be hurt or maybe even…" Ed-winry took a deep breath and sighed out of frustration.

"Fine, but once we find him, is up there you hear?"

"Since when did you become the sensitive one?"

"Winry, you are hurt, even if it is my body, you are still hurt!"

"You forget I have automail arm and leg. I am not that badly injure."

"And then you blame me for wanting to wreak it…" Winry-ed rolls her eyes.

"It did well for your landing!" Ed-winry yelled.

"Oh so now you see HOW I feel?" Before it got into anything else Winry-ed covers her mouth with a loud gasp. How can she said that, out loud and to the person that he…Her cheeks began to glow, bright crimson red.

Ed-winry blinked and stares at himself with amusement "What did you say?" She had to make sure she heard right. Did Ed care for Winry? "You mean you actually care for me?"

Sweat drop, "OF COURSE I CARE! You, Al and Grandma is all I have left! If I lose any of you guys, I don't know if I could live with myself!"

"You sure don't hint it…"

"Winry just because I have a hard time saying I care, doesn't mean I don't care. You are family, the only thing I have left in my life aside from Al. I know when I get Al body back, I won't be around him as much, he has his own life to see, and I can't always be next to him." Winry-ed assures.

"….."

"Anyway…" Winry-ed rubs the back of her head, "Let me at least find something to clean you with" grabbing a small piece of his own red jacket, he torn off a piece of the end, enough to wet it in the small amount of clean water they could find. "Sit" She ordered, pointing at the pile of rocks that was near the entrance which they felt from. Without bothering to argue back, Ed-winry did as told, sitting in the rocks that Ed had command her as Winry-ed began to clean up the few bruise that were bleeding. "Move your arm" she said, cleaning up as much blood as she could.

"This feels strange…" Ed-winry blushed.

"Well it shouldn't…" getting up from her position, Winry-ed left to a small pond they found the newly fresh clean water, draining the blood out of the cloth, she dumped the cloth into the water, trying to get fresh clean water. "Spread your leg a bit, so I can lean my leg into the rock so I can wash your face" Winry-ed said, as she walked back to Winry.

"I can wash my face in the water you know…"

"And risking you to begin bleed again after cleaning you? No way!" She said flatly. "Now stay still, I only need to clean your face a bit" Moving her body, she put one leg on the rock as her other one, stood still to hold her balance. "Move your arm…" She demanded.

"Ok, Ok…" Ed-winry said in defeat. Moving his arm, he stood perfectly still as Ed continue to clean her face. "Is strange…" Winry-ed began.

"Hmm?"

"To look at myself, without it been in front of a mirror and been able to take care of myself right I am doing right now." She smiled. Ed-winry blushed as his eye began to find the floor very interesting looking. "Anyway, I think I am done." Grabbing other small pieces of cloth from his jacket, she began to use them as small bandages to seal the cuts that could begin to bleed again. "There…" she stated. "Now we can go look for Russell" Another smile.

Getting up from his position, Ed-winry began to adjust himself and began to walk not too far before he began to feel himself falling to the floor once again. Thankfully to have Ed to catch her. "Sorry…" Ed-winry began "I think it may be the automail…" He pointed at the leg. "I didn't think it would be this much of a problem…."

"Is fine, I will hold you if you need to walk" And so they did, Winry-ed arms around Ed-winry waist while Ed-winry arms around Winry-ed shoulder, they began to walk side by side through out the tunnel. Neither said anything, as they continue to hear the water running further down the rode that they were walking.

Without showing his face, his expression show concern and worry. "Sorry…." Ed-winry said breaking the silence.

"What?" Winry-ed questioned, looking up to see Winry face.

"I didn't know my automail was this much of a burden to you…I always though you had it easy because it was made of metal so you couldn't feel much on it…Now I see why. I am sorry for hitting you."

Winry-ed blinked, before she could begin to register the words in her brain. "Winry your automail is the best, why are you suddenly saying this?"

"I am sorry…" Ed-winry continues to hide his face in shame.

"Don't worry….Now I can see what you go through when I leave and come back all beaten up, guess we both learned something about each other…" Winry-ed began to laugh only to notice Winry wasn't following the joke. Quietly she stares down the floor before proceeding to talk. "Our main concern is getting out of here; we can talk about this issue later."

"Ok…" Ed-winry nodded. As they both continue to walk, the sound of water running began to be much heaver by the minute. "We must be getting close to a source of the water…" Winry-ed said, still holding onto his own body waist.

Walking a few steps, the two gasped as they ended up onto the end of the sewer tunnel, only to see that their road continue down and not forward. "Great..." Winry-ed sweat drop, "A dead end..."

"Maybe we can climb down from the sides? It looks stable enough." Ed-winry pointed.

"No, is too wet to walk on, we might fall and get more injure. If only…" Before Winry-ed got to say anything more, a small but familiar voice yelled.

"OHY! ED!" It yelled.

The two began to look around only to find Russel at the bottom of the sewer where the water ran. "What are you two doing here? Or rather, how could you bring a girl in here Ed?" He looked angry.

"Small issues don't worry about it!" Ed-winry spoke for Ed behalf. "And where were you! We had been looking for you! Your little brother been worrying sick!" He yelled, raising his arm in the air and stomping his feet.

"Heh, Lots has happen since you left, if you guys turn around you should find a small tunnel near there, from there you can climb down." Russell said.

"Thanks!" Winry-ed waived back. Walking back where they came from, they saw a small tunnel that looked like it would lead to the lower floors. Slowly and easy, Winry and Ed began to walk that path only to find Russell at the end of the tunnel. "Took you long" he stated.

"What the heck is going on?' Ed-winry began to speak.

"As you can see this "So call" Red water, isn't much of a red water as the one I use to make…Notice how I am not wearing a mask and not coughing." It was true, in the past the red water lead to dangerous health problems that can could result even to death. But how come it was strong enough to destroy the ground and yet not harm a human body? "Explain" Winry-ed questioned.

"Oh and who may you be?" Russell said as he eyed Winry. "My name is Russell Tringham, an old friend of Ed sort of speak. You?" He asked taking Winry hand only to be smacked out again "Her name is Winry and you better keep your hands off before I hurt you." Ed-winry sweat drop, was that something right to say? She wasn't sure what Ed treated her like in front of others, but she at least hoped she did it right.

Which assuming, she did, Ed inside was grinning in joy. Is like Winry read his mind at that moment Russell touch her hand only to receive a small but threading remark from him. "Oh I see, so that's your girlfriend Ed?" He mocked Ed.

"No!" Ed-winry yelled, as Winry said steam with anger. "She is my childhood friend, that's all" He stated.

"Oh, so you don't mind me asking her out later do you?" He smirked.

"As a matter of fact…" Ed-winry began only to be cut short.

"Alright, I am not some toy for you boys, now let's get moving before Ed begins to bleed again!" She yelled.

"How the hell did you get hurt?" They began to walk.

"You ever try falling down from a hole and ended up miles down? Yeah that tend to happen" Winry-ed sarcasms replied. "Anyway, can you tell us what's going on?"

"Well from what I can gather, the red water is not enough to hurt humans however mother nature been suffering because of it. This under ground tunnels are too unstable and could easily break apart anytime soon. You saw it happen back when we first meant." Winry-ed began to recall, of course, that idiot fat guy that was completely obsessed with making the red stone back then. Of course, all the experiments were done under ground but why would anyone start it again?

"So this wall can break anytime soon? Does that mean the town could become in danger?" Ed-winry interrupted Ed thoughts.

"If it continues to flow under ground like this, then yes… Although I am still trying to find the source of the earthquakes." He answered.

"You mean its something else?" Winry-ed looks up only to see Russell nod at her. "Great…" She said sarcasm.

"So, what now?"

"We need to find the source, destroy and stop the red water from flowing, that isn't too hard for a state alchemist is it?" Russell smirked again only to have Ed-winry sweat drop.

"No one is doing anything" Came a voice from the shadows. As the group look up to see a strange old man standing in front of them. He looked no more than his 80's and he had long white bear and Cain to hold him.

"And who are you suppose to be? Santa Claus?" Winry-ed mocked.

The old man smirked, "Say what you want, no one is getting out of here…" He face them "Alive." Before Ed, Winry and Russell had time to react, strange creature's grad their arms and pushed them hard onto the rocky floor. "Damn it!" Winry-ed cursed.

"Should had sense them some how…" Russell spoke.

"Hahaha, Say what you want young lad, there is no escape even if you did fight them." He smiled.

"…damn" Ed-winry whisper to himself, closing his eyes only to have them open again as he hears a scream from behind; the creature that was holding on to him was melting?

"What the…"

No time to react or any thoughts Winry-ed yelled "Winry use Alchemy!" With only seconds to waste, Ed-winry clap her hands together and though of something to hold them. "Got you!" He said, as Winry and Russell were free once again.

"Nice!" Winry-ed thumps up.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"Huh?" Russell was now confused, did Winry just called Ed, herself? "Why did you call Ed, Winry?" He said, as he looked at the two.

"Err….watch out!" Winry-ed changed the subject fast as the creatures began to move in full speed towards them.

"KILL THEM IF YOU MUST!" The old man yelled, commanding the creatures towards them.

"Think fast!" Winry-ed grads Ed arm as they began to run back to where they came from.

"Err….rope? Chain? What!" He started to panic.

"Anything you think might help!" They began to run.

"Err… GOT IT!" He yelled, clapping his hands once again, creating large spears from all of them "Grad them!" He yelled again. Without second thoughts Winry-ed grad a hold of one and stab the creature in its stomach. Hearing it scream in pain as it began to melt.

"Wait a minute, those two are made by red stone water, look!" Russell pointed as the once so call creature turn into water again. "So if we keep this up, we might get rid of this monster in no time at all!"

As the group continues to run, they came face to face with a dead end. "Crap!" Winry-ed kicked the floor. "Winry you think you might be able to picture a door so we can get out!"

"I think so!" He nods.

"I am so confused!" Russell stated.

"No time! THINK!" Winry-ed yelled.

Clapping his hands together, Ed-winry touched the wall and began to create large amount of light enough to light the room while trying to create a door. "Just a bit more!" Ed-winry spoke, creating one large door that now stood in front of them.

"Open the door! Before those things began to think we are lunch!" Russell replies, as he pushed the creature back with the spear.

"Wait a minute…!" Winry-ed turns around and looks closely, "Those things aren't monsters… They are…CHIMERAS!"

**-To be Continue-**

Sorry for taking so long to update, I been rather depress mood and well it affect me sometimes when I want to write. I hope this chapter brings out that "Aww" side to all of you. Promise next chapter to be funny or serious…Which ever your pick. :3 Also remember this fanfic isn't very long, I might make it maybe 8-10 chapters long. I am already working on a new one! XD (Dances) don't forget to leave a pretty review!

**Nyago**


	7. Day 4

There really isn't an excuse for my long absent, I am just lazy.

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA.

"Day 4"

By: Nyago

The cloudy sky began to form as small drops of water began to fall each drop stronger and faster than the rest. Al stood near the window of small wooden house, staring at the outside world and waiting for Fletcher's return with some of the villagers. Although he couldn't feel anything or get sick, he still didn't want Fletcher to be sad at him for leaving the house. He made a promise and planned to keep it. As he watched the rain pouring heavily down the window the back of his mind was completely blank. He wanted to be out there, trying to find his brother and best friend, but what good can that do if he also got stuck as well? Who could save him then? Villagers? He highly doubts they were brave enough to even search for their missing villagers, let alone help him.

Silently and patiently he waited for Fletcher return, in hopes that the rain will stop once he return.

---------------------------------

Inside the small tunnels, Winry, Ed and Russell continue their quest to find a way out and tell the villager of the horrors that is going down at the very bottom of their city. Wild and loose Chimera wondering around, mad scientist creating the red stone and mixers of chemicals destroying the earth compounds, creating large earthquakes to distrub and break the village apart. As they continue to travel down the tunnels, Winry or rather Edward who happens to have Winry soul inside, explain to Russell of their cruelled fate they had witness a few days ago and all they needed was 3 more days before they return back to normal. Remaining in silence the group continue to walk, slice and work together to get out.

"So that's what going on..." Russell spoke breaking the silence.

Ed-Winry nods his head as he stares at his or her respected body on front. Wondering what's crossing the real Edward mind right now. Not getting any movements from her, Ed-Winry continue to look down in despair. Could Ed hate her now that she granted that wish? Is not like she meant for it to happen... it just did.

"Not going to say anything Ed?" Ed-Winry asked as he held on to the wall before he felt, that last step was a dozy. Getting no replied from her best friend, her face and temper grew. "Fine, when we get back to normal I hope to never see you ever again!" he stated, crossing his arm.

Nothing, Edward Elric did absolutely nothing to reply back, it's as if he wanted her to be mad at him. Could he want this more than she did? Maybe she wasn't the one to make the wish after all, maybe Ed wanted her to see what is like to be him for once or maybe he wanted her to get so mad at him, he wouldn't have a reason to come see her anymore and just find another better Automail mechanic? No, no, this is Edward he wouldn't do that to his own best friend even if she did get a little mad at him, would...he?

As Ed-Winry continue to have his own troubling thoughts, Winry-Ed had thoughts of her own. There was so much pressure in Winry-Ed head that he didn't even hear what Ed-Winry had said earlier, instead he concentrated trying to find a way out and getting Winry into safety. He didn't want to take this stupid mission, but if he didn't Roy would surely take his title for not obeying officer's orders. Beside didn't Roy assure him this was going to be easy and not dangerous? What kind of twisted man like that, send a 15 year old child with personal family issues with his best friend into this kind of trouble? If Winry-Ed found a way out of this, she will make sure once the 3 days were up, she would give Roy Mustang a piece of her mind or his fits once he returns to normal. Leading towards the wall, Winry-Ed took the moment to take deep breaths and sink into her knees as the other two caught up with her.

"Something wrong?" Russell asks.

"Just tired..." Winry-Ed replied, looking up to see Russell and cross angry Edward behind him. "What's wrong with you Winry?" She said, giving weird eye looks to his counter part.

Blinking for a few seconds, Ed-Winry rage finally reaches its final line, "You DARE to ask me what's WRONG? AFTER I-" Holding his anger and creating a small tights, he decide to drop the subject and continue to look forward, choosing to ignore any sort of outburst at the moment.

"Sorry if I didn't listen earlier, I was just thinking." She answered, holding on the wall to climb back up again. "I didn't know being you could be so hard..." She stated, blushing as she made the comment.

Ed-Winry turns his face and looks at himself, 'Does it mean...' Shaking his head from any possible thoughts, he decides to head on walking forwards. Taking the hint, the other two walked not too far from behind Ed-Winry. Gasping, Ed-Winry pointed forwards. "A light!" he said, running towards it.

"Wait!" Winry-Ed says running behind her. It could be a trap or it could be a way out, either way she needed to be first before Winry got hurt. Well intentionally Winry soul getting hurt, he could careless of his own beat up body but as long as Winry was inside of him, he had to protect her.

Reaching towards the light, Winry-Ed grads a hold of her own body making Ed-Winry turn around and stare, "Let go, we are almost there!" He said in excitement, pointing towards the light as they reach for it each step they take.

"It's just too easy" Winry-Ed responded.

"What's so easy about it? Getting out?" Ed-Winry argues back.

"Is just too easy! Just let me go first and see-"

"Why do I always have to let you do things first? Why can't I do them before you?"

"Guys..." Russell started.

"Winry I am just concern for your safety!"

"Since when did you care so much happen to me?"

"Guys...!"

"I do care! Why do you think I never let you come on mission with us?"

"Because you think I might get in your way!"

"Guys...!"

"That's not true! Well maybe half true, but I still worry for you!"

Before the two continue another yell is heard, "GUYS!" As both angry teenager look over their annoying friend, "What!" They yell together.

"I hate to break the 'I love you too much to put you in danger' WE got problems on our own!" He replies.

Blushing deep red, Winry-Ed was about ready to protest until a large growls and red pair of eyes walks towards them from the dark. "Crap! RUN!" She yells, grabbing a hold of Edward arm and running towards the opposite direction.

"Wha-! How did they get pass the doors I created earlier?" Ed-Winry yells in frustration.

"You forget Alchemy can only last for a certain amount of hours before it breaks down to its original form!" Winry-Ed replied, looking back behind her to see herself sweat drop. "Don't tell me you don't even know the principals of Alchemy?"

Ed-Winry continues to sweat drop as she struggle to find a reply, "Ah- no..."

"And you can use alchemy HOW?" Winry-Ed yelled.

"I don't know! You told me to think of something and I did!"

Russell rubs his chin with his left arm, "Could it be, since you can originally use alchemy in your body Ed, she could as well? I mean the only different is the soul, the brain, the memories, and the body are all the same, and just the soul is different way of reacting?"

Winry-Ed took deep into thought, "Maybe..." She whisper, still holding on his own body arm as they finally reached the end of the tunnel only to find themselves stuck within at least 50 feet from the ground and a river below. "This isn't good"

"Just notice now?" Ed-Winry replied, standing next to her body.

"Either you learn to do alchemy or we are doom!" Russell answered as he reminded them the chimeras that were after them.

"Just think of something Winry!" Winry-Ed supported, holding a tight grid on his body.

Closing his eyes, Ed-Winry began to think. What could they use to land down without getting hurt? "That's it!" Clapping both hands together, he created a large slope from where they stood and to the ground below. Quickly grabbing each other arms, they took slide down, hoping to reach the ground before the chimeras got to them.

"Nice thinking!" Russell yelled from the front as he continues to slide down before them. Ed-Winry blushed at the comment, she has never done alchemy in her life, but able to achieve two alchemy formulas in a day was an accomplishment. Half way through the slope, a figure appears from behind the hungry angry chimeras. "I told you I would make sure you noisy brats die." With a flick of a finger, the slope began to lose its form. Half way through reaching the ground, Winry-Ed turns around to see that the slide was falling apart. "GRAD ON!" She yelled, holding on Edward arm as Ed-Winry tries to reach Russell's. Too late on grabbing his arm, the group began to fall to the ground below.

"Ed!" Ed-Winry yells, holding to her arm.

"Don't worry!" Winry-Ed yelled to assure that they were going to be ok. Sadly those were the thoughts that cross her mind at the moment, she knew they were still a far distant from hitting the ground and if they landed on the water the chances of living were higher but they might pass out from the collision and drown in the water.

With a large water slash, the three of them landed on the safety of the water. Pass out from the collision, Ed-Winry grads a hold of Winry-Ed arm and pull them back out of the water. Taking deep breaths, he swims to the closes shore for survival, struggling to get Winry-Ed into the ground, Ed-Winry takes deeps breathe before his mind began to register what had happen.

"Crap…" He curses looking around, to find if Russell was still alive and out of the water. No luck, as their missing friend was no where to be found, Ed-Winry curses to himself outside before he finally passes out and lands on the safety of the cool and fresh grass. Leaving Winry-Ed and himself I the hands of Mother Nature fate and cruelty of the world.

-To be Continue-

Eh…I am out of ideas for this fic, just not getting to me right now. But here it is, another update. Sorry if its too short, will try better next time. Also, my friend Hikusa drew an image of what happen in the last chapter when Winry-Ed yells at himself to use alchemy, leaving a very poor confused Russell behind them.

www. ciel-network. com/edowinryrussell.jpg --- just put the link together and you should be fine.


End file.
